Naruto, ¿truco o trato?
by FumeiSama
Summary: No hay nada peor que estar solo en Halloween, ¿eh, Naruto? Pero tranquilo, que ya vendrá alguien a hacerte compañía. *Un drabble NaruSaku*


**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** NaruSaku. (No, no es de miedo _ Es algo tonto que tenía ganas de escribir.)

**Personajes que aparecen: **Sakura y Naruto.

**Resumen:** No hay nada peor que estar solo en Halloween, ¿eh, Naruto? Pero tranquilo, que ya vendrá alguien a hacerte compañía. *leve NaruSaku*

¿Truco o trato?

No hay nada peor que estar solo en plena noche de Halloween, pensó Naruto, temiendo que las ondeantes figuras que creaban las velas fueran reales y le atacase en cualquier momento, completamente desprevenido.

Suspiró mientras cerraba la ventana que golpeaba persistentemente, cuyo ruido hacía que su corazón diese dolorosos vuelcos.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón, preguntándose si debería encender la televisión para relajarse. La idea desapareció rápidamente al recordar que a esa hora echaban una película de zombis y vampiros terrorífica. Recordó vagamente que Shikamaru y su equipo habían quedado para verla. Si hubiese sabido que iba a tener tanto miedo, se habría auto invitado.

"Esto es estúpido… soy un ninja, maldita sea", pensaba, tranquilizándose. Si aparecía cualquier ser extraño le lanzaría un Rasengan y le mandaría a tomar viento fresco, sin duda alguna. Y luego se iría a soñar, abrazado a su muñeco de Kakashi.

Pero su casa estaba tan oscura. El pasillo, que no era muy grande, adquiría una misteriosa magia que lo hacía enorme y siniestro. Cada habitación, cada esquina, cada hueco sin cubrir y cubierto estaba envuelto por la misma esencia de terror que asustaría al ninja más valiente.

Naruto sonrió, sin inmutarse por las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente. ¿Acaso no era él más valiente que cualquier ninja actual? Sólo él había pateado a los Akatsuki, derrotado a su líder, se había enfrentado a Sasuke cegado por el odio y logrado salir ileso del encuentro (menos por cierto kunai envenenado que pertenecía a cierta joven de pelo rosa).

Aquellos pensamientos un tanto egoístas le tranquilizaron. Miró a su alrededor, observando las sombras, en concreto, una parecida a la de un lobo hambriento. A Naruto le incomodó aquella sombra.

¿Qué le daba más miedo? ¿Akatsuki o los fantasmas?

…

…

Los fantasmas, por supuesto.

Malditas velas… Siempre podía encender la luz pero…

—Seguro que no puedes dormir con la luz apagada en Halloween—dijo Sai, con su "inocente" sonrisa. Sakura rió. Se imaginaba a Naruto abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué? —Naruto saltó, enfurecido. — ¡¿Y tú qué, Sai? ¡¿Podrías soportar una noche como ésta sin luces?

Esa noche, a diferencia de la típica con luna llena, no había, logrando que la villa se viese envuelta por un halo de misterio.

Sai miró hacia el sol, que se ocultaba ya tras el horizonte.

—Claro que sí. Yo no sé qué es el miedo —respondió tranquilamente.

—Naruto, crece ya. —Sakura se llevó la mano a la frente. —No existen los fantasmas ni nada de eso.

—Si tú lo dices, Sakura-chan… —suspiró Naruto, derrotado.

Y así habían prometido no encender las luces en toda la noche. Bueno, no lo habían prometido exactamente. Pero para Naruto era cuestión de orgullo. Ahora debería dormir. Sí, eso. Dormir, dormir. Apagó las velas, dejando una encendida, para poder ver bien.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, esquivando todos los pergaminos, tazones de ramen a medio acabar, lo que fuera esa cosa verde y viscosa, un peluche que consiguió en su "cita" con Sakura, el manual que Tsunade le ordenó leer que todavía no había tocado, etcétera…

La cama le llamaba. Las mantas eran cálidas y suaves. El peluche de Kakashi le miraba atentamente, cosa que le producía escalofríos, pero al menos no era un muñeco del capitán Yamato. Su almohada reposaba cómodamente, esperando a que la cabeza de su dueño se estrellase contra ella. Apagó la última vela.

Se metió lentamente en la cama, como si temiese que los entes, espíritus o fantasmas que ese día rondaban sobre la faz de la tierra fuesen a irritarse por cualquier movimiento brusco. Naruto debía mantener la sangre fría y relajarse; no quería que su estúpido compañero le viese mañana con ojeras.

Se mantuvo quieto en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, intentando resistir la tentación de rascarse, de hacer ruido al respirar o incluso de toser. Empezaba a hacer mucho calor, quería abrir la ventana y que se airease la habitación un poco.

¡Por Dios, aquello era tan estúpido!, se regañó a sí mismo.

Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Claro, era normal, se estaba centrando demasiado en ellos. Lo que se acababa de dar cuenta era que el grifo de la cocina goteaba con tanta intensidad, que la cisterna del retrete podía llegar a ser tan molesta y que su corazón latía tan fuerte que podría morirse por ello.

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Sai y Sakura. Sai posiblemente durmiendo apaciblemente y Sakura… ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Más bien, los monstruos debían tener miedo de ella. Se imaginó una divertida escena en la que Sakura perseguía a los seres, enfadada como sólo ella sabía estar.

Sonrió algo melancólico.

Sakura…

Sakura…

"_Sakura-chan, yo te…"_

Toc, toc, toc.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con pánico, sus pupilas se volvieron ínfimas y su respiración, agitada. Se incorporó despacio de la cama, con temor. ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas?

Sin iluminación y con el corazón desbocado, se dirigió hacia la puerta. El pasillo, enorme, tenebroso, era un obstáculo difícil de superar. ¿Qué monstruo le esperaría tras doblar la esquina?

La cruzó.

…

Nada. Suspiró con alivio.

Toc, toc, toc.

¡Otra vez! Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, de arriba abajo. Se acercó a la puerta de la entrada, la cual lucía más alta que de costumbre. Miró de reojo detrás de sí, con desconfianza.

— ¿Q-quién es? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Sin respuesta.

Toc, toc, toc.

Esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores. El rubio se estremeció. Abrió la mirilla, tomó aire y miró a través de ella. Nada. Oscuridad. No se veía absolutamente nada.

¡Toc, toc, toc!

Insistentemente, la persona o lo que fuese que estaba detrás, llamaba. Y había llamado mientras él miraba, lo que le hizo retroceder de golpe y tropezar, haciendo mucho ruido.

—Mierda —musitó dolorido.

—Crick, crack, crack… —Naruto reconoció ese sonido. La llave… alguien tenía la llave de su piso y estaba abriendo la puerta. Naruto se quedó paralizado por el miedo.

La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente. Naruto no podía más, se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro al más puro estilo Hinata. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el pecho le dolía… ¿Estaba sufriendo un paro cardíaco?

Una figura se introdujo en la casa, con ropa raída, de vago aspecto humano. Se paró frente a Naruto, que no podía enfocar bien su vista.

—Truco… —una voz femenina y lisa, tanto, que asustaba—, ¿o trato?

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía.

— ¿Sa-Sakura-chan…? —Susurró.

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —Preguntó, refiriéndose a su disfraz de color púrpura de bruja. Estaba rasgado, dándole un toque viejo y mugriento. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, adornada con unas largas uñas postizas del mismo color que sus ojos. —Yo creí que estaba bien…

Naruto empezó a reír suavemente, aún intentando recuperarse del shock.

—Así que eras tú… ja, ja… me asustaste…

— ¿Oh? —Sakura se empezó a acercar al rubio, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Ella se sentó sobre él, impidiendo que se moviese. Naruto se sonrojó. — ¿Te habías asustado?

—Sakura-chan… —Naruto estaba completamente rojo. Sakura y él… en esa posición. Se sintió desfallecer de felicidad.

¡Maldito entrenamiento con el Ero-Sennin! ¡Y malditas hormonas masculinas!

—Pero Naruto, dime… —Pidió Sakura sensual. — ¿Truco o trato?

Difícil elección, pensó Naruto. Pero sacando fuerzas, agarró el brazo de Sakura, con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

—Y tú… ¿qué me recomiendas?


End file.
